Stardust
by RosieBrie
Summary: Nejire Hadou's life has been up in the air since her family's move. Good thing Yuuyu keeps her grounded.


_**A/N: Guys I literally wrote this FOREVER ago. I kept saying to myself "ohhhh, I'll just edit it later." And then I didn't. So I guess I'm posting it how it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ for my own peace of mind. We die like men amirite?**_  
_**Aaaaanyway, I kind of based a lot of it off my own personal experiences as a w|w teen, so there's a lot of that fluffy, cheesy gay stuff but ahh ain't that just the fun of it? Whatever, I've done my sapphic duty.**_  
_**(If Nejire seems a bit too meek, I was operating under the idea that she gained more of her confidence and care-free attitude after meeting Yuuyu and getting into UA. Here she's still figuring herself out).**_  
_**Regardless of what I did and didn't do with this, I'm just happy I accomplished some actual writing for the first time in *checks calendar* oh, three years, give or take? I have some plans to get back in the swing of things so... wish me luck!**_

* * *

The courtyard cherry tree stood tall and central to student activity, fenced in as a symbol of Shiota Academy pride. Spring flowers blossomed on every tree branch, whistling in the arid breeze spectacularly, as the young girl stepped out of her mother's car. The early April sun shone down, almost oppressively, and Nejire trembled under its sweltering gaze. She plucked subconsciously at the hem of her new uniform. It had been a week since her family had moved from the countryside to the city, and she was still unused to the sheer scale of commotion pressing in from all sides. With a quick kiss to her forehead, and a lunch bag forced into her arms, Nejire's mother was off, speeding down the road, much faster than what was likely permitted in a school zone.

"Hmm…" Flicking a lock of silvery-blue hair behind her shoulder, Nejire began her trek toward the front gate, stomach coiling in anxiety. Entering the building did not cease the hustle and bustle. If anything, the halls were even more crowded, students and staff alike packed together like sardines. Nejire made her way through the flood of bodies, apologizing at every slight and accidental skin-to-skin contact. She softly repeated her new locker number on loop, a quiet and insistent chant. At last she approached the storage space, slinging her book-bag from her shoulder and settling it by her feet as she fiddled with the combination, finding success after a few fumbling moments.

"Ah-ha! There we go…" She grinned to herself, eyes crinkling, before she was roughly alerted to a sudden presence from behind. Something solid crashed into her, and the world spun as Nejire pinwheeled to the floor, slamming a chunk of hair in her locker.

"Ahh—!" She yelped as someone stepped on her hand.

"Oh, crap! Sorry! Sorry!" Another student was sheepishly apologizing, attempting to yank her back to her feet with no regard to the lock of hair currently ensnared. Nejire looked up, meeting her classmate's eyes, slightly miffed.

"Don't worry, um… I'm all good. Can you just—stop pulling on my hair?"

"Yeah, yeah! Of course. I didn't mean to bump into you. Kenranzaki was rough-housing… uh, my name's Daisuke Nakamura." He backed off as Nejire stood on wobbly legs, bending at a weird angle to re-open her locker and free her hair from its terrible vice grip.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm Hadou. Nejire Hadou." She eventually supplied, stroking her frazzled hair with a pout.

"Hadou? Are you new or something?" Something about his tone changed, as he looked her up and down.

"Yes. My family just arrived last weekend. Dad's job requires us to move around a lot."

"Nice, nice…" His eyes returned to her face, and a smirk grew.

"If you need someone to show you around, I'm your guy. This is my third year at Shiota." His teeth appeared, peeking over the edge of his lips like sheep in a holding pen, waiting to head out to the fields and graze. Nejire returned the smile, not shaking her uneasiness.

"That's kind of you. I'm sure I'll be alright though. I already know where my classes are, as well as the cafeteria and the library. Speaking of which, the bell's gonna ring soon, so I've gotta go. Nice chat Nakamura." Nejire gathered up her notebooks and began marching in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait, what's your first period? Maybe we have the same class! Or I can walk with you there?" Nakamura's distant calls faded into the background noise as she put the encounter out of her mind, ready to focus on her studies for the day.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Nejire was already mentally drained. She trudged into the cafeteria with about ten pounds of homework and notes to look through, and a dread for academia in her heart. Looking around at all the strange, unfamiliar faces, she decided to opt for a meal of solitude that day, and hurried onward, into the courtyard beyond the doors.

"Well, I can just start meeting new people once things are a little less hectic." She promised herself, taking a ham and cheese sandwich and a thermos of jasmine tea from her lunch sack.

For the next few minutes Nejire entertained herself by people-watching, creating elaborate stories in her head to match the descriptions and actions of the various teenagers strolling through the grass or resting under the cherry tree. She eyed a girl who had been hypnotically skipping rope for several minutes, in rapid, practiced movements. At one jump, her shirt rode up slightly, and Nejire turned away, blushing covertly. She munched her sandwich appreciatively, focusing very hard on a flower sprouting out of the grass, and a minute insect dancing on its petals. Nejire took little notice to her direct surroundings, until however, a person plunked down beside her. This startled Nejire into breaking her concentration.

"Hey there again Hadou! Looks like we have the same lunch period." Nakamura laughed beside her.

"Oh yes, hi Nakamura." She glanced to the side, noting that the girl had stopped skipping rope and was now conversing with a friend.

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself anyway? You look like you'd make tons of friends in a heartbeat."

"Oh, I love making friends, but I'm just kinda tired right now! First day and all." She took a sip of her tea as a distraction, face flushing when it turned out too hot and she began to sputter.

"Whoa, cool it down or something. It's already too hot in here." Nakamura raised an eyebrow as Nejire struggled to compose herself. What did he even mean? They were outside…

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." It was _scorching_.

"Uh huh. Well, if you're in the market for friends, maybe try coming down to the drama department after school. Yuuyu Haya will be there today. She's pretty cool. We're trying to get more people to sign up for school play auditions."

"Oh, I'm not really an actress."

"No problem! It's just a fun way to meet people and have a good time. You don't need experience. If you join, you'll just get better naturally anyway."

"I mean… I could try that? I have a lot of homework."

"Pfft, join the club. Literally and figuratively. Seriously, we could use you." He winked, standing up with a clap of his hands.

"You definitely emlook/em like leading-lady material." With that comment, Nakamura was ambling back into the building, leaving Nejire feeling a bit embarrassed. Did he really think she'd be any good? Maybe she'd give it a shot…

* * *

Strolling down the hallway of the performing arts building was a whole new experience. Every wall was draped in posters advertising choir and band competitions, different musicals, places to get private lessons in various artistic endeavors… it was almost overwhelming, and was becoming very clear that the people in charge of these departments were quite passionate in what they did. Nejire found herself starstruck by it all, daydreaming about idols and professional musicians all the way to the door of a tiny room. She read the nameplate, noting it was a band practice room, and checking the number against the one Nakamura had given. Confirming its authenticity, she knocked.

"Hello? My name is Nejire Hadou—" The door swung open abruptly, missing Nejire's face by a hair and causing her to squeal and jump. Standing in its place was a pretty girl about her age, multi-dyed hair styled in a messy pixie cut, with several ear piercings and sleek, skillful eyeliner. She took a split second to assess her visitor, before plastering on a practiced, yet easy smile.

"Hey there Hadou. Nakamura mentioned you'd be stopping by. I'm Yuuyu." Yuuyu leaned against the doorway, no tension evident in her body as she held out a hand kindly. Nejire took it, feeling her own grin bubble up, along with an underlying nervousness. Yuuyu was being awfully informal. She hadn't even mentioned a surname in her introduction.

"Nice to meet you. I'm not 100% sold, but Nakamura told me I should see you about information on joining the school play?"

"Yeah! It's called _"The Butterfingered Baroness (and Tales of Other High Societal Hijinks)."_ It's a rather niche satirical comedy about the British upper-class. We're a little short-staffed this year, so I'm running a lot of different things at once. But we could use your help! It'd be highly appreciated."

"Well… I don't know. I just moved here, and there are a lot of changes happening. I've never done anything like this." Nejire confessed with a shrug.

Yuuyu took note of this, seeing a yearning nonetheless beneath the taller girl's uncertainty. She hummed internally, deciding Nejire needed a nudge.

"Oh, I think you'd be a perfect fit with our cast. I can tell just from how you're standing that you already have the grace of an actress, and great stage presence. Not to mention you're very, very cute." She walked in a steady circle, examining Nejire's natural posture, tracing a finger down the smooth skin of her arm. Taken aback by Yuuyu's disregard to personal boundaries, but not entirely displeased, Nejire startled a bit at the contact. She slowly eased back into a relaxed stance.

_'Don't make it weird Nejire… she's just being friendly.'_ The unbidden thought entered her mind.

_'Or maybe…?'_ She dashed that train of thought before it ran off the tracks. Blinking the fog in her head away, Nejire realized Yuuyu was speaking again.

"Well, our signup sheet is out in the hall by the choir room. Just write your name next to a time slot and be there on the assigned date." She took Nejire's hand in a comforting gesture, a soft look transforming her features. Nejire's stomach tightened like a coiled spring.

"Hey, and don't be nervous. You'll kill it I bet." All at once Yuuyu was pulling away, intent on returning to her previous work. Nejire was a bit stunned by the encounter, but turned back regardless, feeling that perhaps this day had ended on a rather pleasant note.

* * *

_ '3:30. 3:30. 3:30…'_ The time stamp echoed in her head like a mantra, as two weeks later, Nejire found herself returning to the performing arts building with a bundle of nerves in her gut and a memorized monologue on her tongue. She had almost arrived late to the audition, having fallen asleep doing algebra homework earlier that afternoon. There was no time to dwell on past shortcomings however, as she raced down the hallway to the auditorium where a small line had already gathered.

_ 'Hm… I suppose Yuuyu was right. There really aren't too many signed up.' _She burst through the doors, taking her place. Yuuyu sat a few rows behind the director, and Nejire took comfort in this fact, noticing the girl keenly observing her.

Thoughts like _'you've gotta impress her'_ and _'try your best'_ danced through her brain. For a few days every week, Nejire had met up with Yuuyu in the choir room after school and during free periods in order to rehearse and receive feedback from someone more experienced. Though she didn't linger on it too often, being around Yuuyu was like a reprieve in the current chaos of her life—a slice of Eden reserved just for the two of them. Yuuyu listened to her mindless chatter as if it were the most fascinating information she'd ever received, and in turn Nejire was mesmerized by Yuuyu's talents. From painting, to song and dance, to roller-blading, it seemed the other girl was a bit of a jack-of-all-trades. It would be crushing if she screwed up the one thing they had worked on relentlessly together. And she was not about to let that happen. With all of this in mind, Nejire brushed off her skirt, took a deep breath, and began her monologue.

* * *

"You did great out there Neji! You're a natural!" Yuuyu buzzed around her like a bee sometime after her audition. Taking the compliments in stride for once, Nejire positively beamed.

"It means so much that you would say that… I felt my delivery was a bit stunted in places. I was pretty nervous. But overall, pretty good yeah? It's all thanks to your help honestly!"

"Naw, I just helped you feel a little more confident."

"You keep me on track. I'm kind of an airhead sometimes, but practicing with you helps me focus." She insisted, squeezing Yuuyu's shoulder in a compassionate manner. A laugh bubbled from her friend's throat like a fountain, rose dusting her cheeks.

"Quit flattering me—Nakamura already says I have a big head!"

"A big head to hold that big brain of yours. Mine's just empty!"

"Haha! Stop it Neji, I've seen you be plenty serious." Yuuyu gave a playful shove as her friend snorted.

"Okay, okay… maybe prove me wrong then? If I get a part, will you come to my house and practice with me outside of rehearsals?" Her tone held a touch of timidity.

"Wow, is that coyness I hear Miss Hadou?" Yuuyu adopted a teasing smirk.

"Take it as you like. It's an invitation, not an obligation or anything…" She pushed more assurance behind her words.

"Well in that case, I may take you up on that request, 'My Lady.'" Yuuyu gave an exaggerated bow, swaggering away with something akin to elation in her eyes. Nejire felt a crumbling deep within.

* * *

"You're sure you're okay staying here this late?" Nejire glanced over her shoulder. She had received the news of being cast in the supporting role of 'Lady Marmalade' a few days previous, and Yuuyu was making good on her promise of rehearsal assistance.

"Duh. I said I would help you out, and that's what I intend to do." Yuuyu bounced her leg as she tossed the script down on Nejire's floral-patterned bedspread. She flopped back with a huff.

"Duuuude, your bed is so comfy. How do you even get up in the mornings?"

"I'm just very talented."

"Well, we've long established that—ow!" Yuuyu yelped as she was bombarded by a bag of Lay's.

"Bon appétit my dear." Nejire sat down beside her, a handful of chips already rustling in her palm. Yuuyu looked up pointedly, face partially obscured by the family-sized chip bag.

"A five-star joint we're dining at." She sat up, bones creaking in her lower back.

"You better believe it!" Nejire sniggered through a mouthful, picking up Yuuyu's discarded script and carding through it. Her eyes scanned her character's lines diligently. Yuuyu hovered over her shoulder, following along.

"Dinner and a show?" She muttered hopefully, noticing Nejire had reached her favorite scene.

"You wish! I'm preoccupied with salty potato-goodness right now." Nejire responded, flicking her friend's nose-stud.

"Oh yikes, she's a diva already."

"Say that again and I'll steal your kidneys."

"Meh, what use are a few measly kidneys? You already have my heart. Might as well add a few more organs to the collection." She wiggled her eyebrows and Nejire laughed. Her chest fluttered.

"And you say I'm dramatic!"

"Well, we're literally in theatre. It's kind of our job." Yuuyu pointed out, stretching as she gave a wide yawn. Nejire watched her fondly, scooting closer with newfound vigor. Regarding her for a second more, a sudden question spilled from her.

"Hey Yuuyu… when we first met, why did you leave out your family name in your introduction?" A seed of doubt had implanted in the back of her mind, nagging incessantly. Yuuyu however, seemed to take her probing in stride, reacting as she usually did with playful banter.

"Meh, I don't really like my family name." She munched thoughtfully on some chips. "I do however, like yours." She stood up, leaving the room before Nejire had time to really process her implications. Yuuyu returned in record time with a steaming cup, settling back down beside her short-circuited friend. Nejire broke from her spell in surprise, as it was suddenly offered to her.

"Yuuyu, what do you—?"

"You've been pretty spirited all day. This'll help your throat from getting too sore." Yuuyu explained, not unkindly. Nejire took the cup as the familiar scent wafted into her senses.

"Jasmine tea?" It was her favorite.

"I know you like it, so…"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." She sipped at it, expecting it to sear and burn, but instead a pleasant warmth filled her. Her smile was hidden by the rim of the cup, as she finished her drink. She turned to Yuuyu, her zeal further renewed.

"Let's take it from scene IV again! Just one more run-through and then you can go home and get some sleep." She paused.

"—and before you say anything, yes, you should get some sleep. I've seen you trudging around campus looking like the walking dead, Yuu. And if I noticed, I'm sure your teachers have too."

"… Point taken. Fine, yeah we can do that." Yuuyu snatched up her own script, flipping to the correct spot and clearing her throat.

"Alright. Act I, scene IV _[Enter Lady Marmalade and her three daughters]_… take it away Neji." Yuuyu gave a supportive look, folding her arms and leaning back against the headboard. Nejire gave thanks with her eyes, before slipping masterfully into character.

* * *

The clocks in the house ticked in a rhythmic, yet discordant fashion. Two stray cats yowled and spat and clawed one another below her window. Some lone motorist tore through the streets, on the home stretch of some nonexistent race. Nejire felt herself sinking beneath the folds of her sleeping bag as an instinctive panic slowly took hold, wrapping a blistering hand around her throat and preparing to _squeeze—_

"Hey Neji?"

The air came crashing into her lungs and Nejire sat up abruptly, reality filtering into focus.

"Yeah Yuuyu?"

"… Nothing. You just seemed upset for a moment." Yuuyu's concerned face swam in her vision.

It had been over two months now, since they'd struck up this friendship. Yuuyu had been frequenting the Hadou residence so often they could consider her an extra daughter at this point. Nejire turned over in her sleeping bag, focusing on the absolutes to calm her beating heart. She was Nejire Hadou, a first year at Shiota Academy. It was Sunday night. She had spent all day with Yuuyu Haya, hanging out and practicing lines for the play… a play that opened tomorrow evening. Taking in Yuuyu's face again, Nejire sucked in another quick breath, wishing to bury her face in her pillow and never surface for air.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just some jitters for tomorrow."

"It happens to the best of us. But you'll be alright. I'll be backstage anytime you need me." Yuuyu assured in a calming whisper, still gazing at Nejire from her own sleeping bag.

"I know. Thanks." That wasn't it.

Yuuyu smiled, turning to lay back down and resume her rest before Nejire spoke again in a rush of words, pooling from her mouth like a waterfall.

"But you don't think that maybe I might mess up tomorrow and disappoint people I really care about—or something else equally as horrifying?"

Her friend's attention immediately refocused on her, a bemused glint in her eyes, unnoticeable in the darkness.

"Who—like, Nakamura or something?" There was something strange in her voice. Some sort of searching perhaps? Nejire almost choked on the sudden bout of laughter sprouting up from inside her.

"W-what?!"

"Well, I dunno, he kinda digs you so… I mean, it's not hard to see why."

"Nakamura's only a friend. There's no way he likes me like that." The corners of her eyes crinkled. She could always count on Yuuyu's humor to wind her down. Yuuyu misinterpreted the reaction, squinting impishly.

"Oh really? Don't go on being humble like that again. You're a knock out, Nej."

"No, I just mean… even if he does like me, I just couldn't feel that way about him. He's not really my type." She eyed her friend for a reaction through long, parted fringe. Yuuyu seemed to be studying her closely now.

"… oh?" That inquiring sound was not what she had expected at all. It was as if Yuuyu's whole demeanor had changed. Nejire curled in on herself.

"Yeah, um… I'm not really a fan. Of boys."

"You mean you…?"

"Uh huh…" An involuntary whimper worked its way out and Nejire hid her face with her blanket out of embarrassment. Yuuyu's initial lack of response tormented her, tying her up in a metaphysical noose. It seemed that noise was all it took to shake Yuuyu free from her shock, as she darted forward with gentle hushes and murmurs of reassurance.

"Hey, hey don't cry Neji… I don't care if you like girls or not. Heck, I'm the biggest dyke in the school! Why would I be angry with you? Girls are pretty freaking great."

Nejire regarded her friend in wonderment at this admission.

"Ah…"

"Yeah, mhm, girls. Gotta love 'em. Their charm, their wit, their _curves_. What's not to like?" Yuuyu made little motions with her hands at each declaration, trying to cheer her friend up. Nejire hiccupped chuckles between her sniffles.

"W-we're just, t-two peas in a pod huh?"

"Oh yeah. This, right here?" Yuuyu motioned to the two of them, as she held her friend close.

"Destiny, baby. We're just, soulmates or something. Fated to meet." At this point, Nejire couldn't tell if Yuuyu's words were teasing placation or something more. Maybe the lines had blurred somewhere back when she'd stopped being Hadou and had become "Neji." Her head swam. Yuuyu was still talking.

"There was this one girl back in grade school, and I had such a huge crush on her. I didn't know how to deal with it though, so I wrote her love letters pretending to be a boy in our class. Heh, we both got in trouble for that when I got caught. Another time, there was a girl on my soccer team with the most gorgeous eyes. And she was _ripped_. She could probably bench press me honestly…" Tucked snuggly against her friends shoulder, Nejire sighed to herself, listening to Yuuyu drone on about past crushes and loves never meant to be. It was comforting in a way. Yuuyu spoke of each girl as if they were all uniquely special, with fascinating personalities, hobbies, and faults... She never tired of her steady admiration, and Nejire found herself longing to talk about someone with that same tenderness and confidence. Looking up discreetly through her lashes, Nejire observed her friend, from the curve of her cheek bones and chin, to the slant of her nose and the sparkle of her eye. Yuuyu was probably more thoughtful and incredible than any of those girls she was describing. It was really their loss if they never noticed. Nejire subconsciously huddled closer, reveling in the other girl's warmth.

_ 'She really is my 'Light in the Darkness…' if Yuuyu can be herself, so openly and unashamed, well… maybe I can too.'_

They drifted off, swaddled side by side in a nest of blankets, consoled by each other's fledgling hope.

* * *

Peaking her head through the curtains, Nejire swallowed thickly. It wasn't a huge audience or anything, but it was enough to send her nerves skyrocketing into the stratosphere. There were ten minutes until they were on. She wandered further backstage, surveying her fellow cast members, as they put final touches on makeup and costumes, running through lines of dialogue and scripted emotion to themselves. Nakamura was talking to some of the tech crew, but stopped to wave suavely at her as she passed. Remembering Yuuyu's former assumptions, Nejire smiled uncomfortably. As if on cue, the other girl appeared behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"You're not zipped up yet Neji." She pointed out, nodding at the unfastened zipper on the back of Nejire's elaborate evening gown.

"Kenranzaki was supposed to be finishing my makeup, so I guess I got a little distracted…" She grinned apologetically, motioning to the half-painted face and missing false lashes. Yuuyu tutted and ushered her into a side room.

"Stand here and I'll have you done up fancier than Prince Genji…" She got to work with the makeup kit, completing Kenranzaki's work before dusting over it all with a fine blush. From there, she went to zip the dress and tie the sash in a bow. Nejire dipped her head, listening to Yuuyu rustling behind her.

"… Do you think I'm girly enough for this kind of outfit?" Again, she spoke without thinking. Yuuyu paused in her work, looking at her incredulously.

"_You?_ Nejire, you're the most beautiful person in this school, inside and out, and probably the whole universe too. You should totally own it!"

"I—I just…"

"Take it from a lesbian honey, you're literally a goddess." Yuuyu spoke without hesitation, straight-faced as ever in her seriousness. Nejire was speechless at this pronouncement, feeling her cheeks turn hot.

"Yuuyu, do you think we could talk after, um…"

_ "Two minutes!"_ The director called from somewhere in the hall. Yuuyu herself seemed more subdued than her high energy self from several minutes ago.

"Sure. But what I said—it's just facts. Don't let a little stage fright dampen your shine. No matter what happens, to me you're as perfect as they come." She pulled the final knot on the ribbon, stepping away to admire her handiwork. She hummed appreciatively.

"You better get out there Neji. Knock their socks off. I'm cheering for you!" Yuuyu offered a quick hug, sending her friend out to meet with the rest of the cast.

* * *

The play progressed as planned, its only faults being the general inexperience of its actors and crew, being a student production. Yuuyu watched from the sidelines, feeling pride swell in her as Nejire debuted, working through the scenes they had practiced with ease and professionalism. Some scenes even tugged at her heart strings as she witnessed the character's struggle. Nejire was the kind of person only met once in a century. She was bright, exquisitely beautiful, curious, and full of passion and charisma. Whenever she took the stage, the entire audience held their breath, hooked on her every word, basking in her radiance. It truly was an unearthly sight to behold. That was why, it was often such a puzzlement to see how torn down and discouraged she was behind the scenes. How could someone so incredible be so wrongly insecure when she had all the makings for greatness? Yuuyu gripped the masquerade mask meant for Nejire in her hands. The final ball scene was approaching and she was to hand it off. Never had she met anyone as vivacious as Nejire. She didn't intend to let her down.

Nejire twirled over, delight lacing her countenance as she plucked the mask from Yuuyu with a profound dignity, settling it on her face before swaying back into the masses of other dancers. The play ended a few minutes later to the thunderous whistling and applause from a very satisfied audience. After the cast had given their bows, Nejire was bounding backstage, a squeal rising from her lungs as she flung herself into Yuuyu's arms with glee.

"Aaahhh, Yuuyu it went so well! Did you see how happy everyone looked? I even remembered all my lines! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!" She nuzzled into Yuuyu's hair.

"Not to say I told you so, buuut…" Yuuyu chuckled and returned the embrace. Nejire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… well, I wouldn't have been half as great without your support. Thanks so much Yuu…" Her tone grew softer, more heartfelt.

"Of course. Honestly, spending time with you has been the greatest time I've had in years… I love every minute of it, and I'll always be here to lend a listening ear if you need it, or to just chill. You're just… the best friend I've ever had, Neji." She found herself sinking into Nejire's soulful blue eyes, as neither one could look away.

"I'm glad…" Nejire whispered, seeming to take no notice as they subconsciously drew closer, eventually closing the distance halfway with a tender, yet chaste brush of the lips.

Yuuyu had closed her eyes, and smiled in the kiss, thanking every potential deity out there for the chance to have met one Nejire Hadou. She pulled away, resting her forehead against Nejire's, gazing at her as if she were made of pure stardust. Nejire had averted her eyes, a blush sitting heavy on her face.

"You're… so important to me, Yuuyu. And I'm so glad to have met you. You've made my life so much smoother as I got used to everything—my new school, and home, and all the new people… you're the best of them honestly. And I think, when I look at you, and see how you're looking at me, maybe I can show that kind of love too. Maybe I can be bold and proud and just- love with "my everything," like you. If there's anyone who could inspire that in me, it'd be you."

Yuuyu was breathless.

"Wow, haha… I think you've stolen all my words for once… when you came to Shiota, I immediately identified with your anxieties, and wanted to help you. But honestly, I think you've helped me more. You're a constant. I can rely on you. You're beautiful and responsible and full of charm and life and all those other corny things I've teased you about over and over. They're all true and I wouldn't take a single one back. There's no one at this school I care about more than you, and I know you're going to go on and do amazing things. I just know it!" Yuuyu gave her another peck and Nejire was tearing up. She laced their fingers together.

"Come sleep over tonight and we can talk about all of… "This" more. I want to spend more time with you." She confessed. Yuuyu understood her unspoken plea and broke into another comforting expression.

"Oh, I'm so there."

They hurried off to clean up Nejire's makeup and get changed, excited and a little nervous for the chance to embark on an unknown chapter of their lives. Nejire stared at her friend in a trance of ecstasy, knowing that no matter what hardships may await them in the future, she could always count on Yuuyu to be there through it all, right by her side.

* * *

_**A/N: in my defense, sometimes it be like that in the w|w crowd**_

_**~ With Love, RosieBrie**_


End file.
